Thank You
by mikupikufuuyuumii
Summary: AU. Berawal dari perbincangan kecil hingga akhir yang tak terduga. Drable SasuHina


**Thank You**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis dengan iris _amethyst_ yang berasal dari tempat kumuh. Seorang mantan budak yang telah dibebaskan beberapa semester yang lalu dan sekarang ia adalah orang penting di sebuah kerajaan yang makmur dan sejahtera.

Kini ia berada di sebuah ruangan kecil yang hanya berisikan sebuah lemari berkas, meja yang dipenuhi berkas yang dilengkapi kursi untuknya menulis berkas, dan dua buah kursi lagi yang berada di hadapannya jika sewaktu – waktu ada tamu. Tapi, jarang sekali ada tamu yang mengunjunginya, kecuali—

"_Yo_, Hinata." suara familiar terdengar dalam ruangannya. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah rupawan yang menunjukkan raut dingin terlihat berdiri di belakang pintu masuk, ia berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata yang masih kaget akan kedatangan tiba – tiba pemuda itu masih berdiri dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. "Sa-Sasuke-_sama_."

—ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah seorang calon raja kerajaan Konoha, kerajaan yang terkenal dengan kemakmuran dan kesejahteraannya meskipun hanya berada di pulau kecil.

"A-Ada perlu apa Sa-Sasuke-_sama_ datang kemari?" Hinata yang masih berdiri mempersilahkan Sasuke yang kini berada di hadapannya untuk duduk.

Setelah menyamankan diri pada kursi dengan bantalan lembut, Sasuke perlahan menjalarkan jari – jemarinya pada sebuah cangkir berisikan _ocha_ yang masih memiliki uap panas milik Hinata. "Hanya berkunjung." lalu menyeruputnya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Mendengarkan pertanyaan dari sang pangeran muda di hadapannya, Hinata segera mengingat akan tugas – tugasnya yang masih belum terselesaikan. Maka, segera ia menyelupkan penanya dalam tinta hitam cair di sampingnya. "Se-Sedikit lagi."

"_Sou_."

Hingga, akhirnya hening menyapa. Hinata terlalu malu dan sibuk untuk memulai pembicaraan, sedangkan Sasuke tak peduli. Hanya suara coret – coretan tangan Hinata dan hembusan angin yang mendengdang di telinga mereka.

Tapi, kalau terlalu lama berdiam diri tak enak kan? Maka Hinata mulai buka bicara. "Uhm, Sa-Sasuke-_sama_." iris _amethyst_ itu menatap wajah Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya. "A-Ada yang ingin kubi-bicarakan."

"Hn? Ada apa?" Sasuke yang terlihat acuh tak acuh hanya memberikan pertanyaan seadanya.

"Uhm, _a-anoo_—" rona merah mulai mengumpul di pipi manis Hinata, mencoba melunturkan keberaniannya. "Ba-bagaimana cara be-berterimakasih pada Sa-Sasuke-_sama_?" tapi, sang rona gagal melunturkannya.

"Cara berterimakasih—padaku?" dan itulah yang Sasuke lontarkan, bersama sebuah kening yang berkerut kecil, dan alis kiri yang terangkat naik tanda tak mengerti. "Untuk apa?"

"Te-Tentu saja untuk semua kebaikan, Sa-Sasuke-_sama_. Karena Sa-Sasuke-_sama_ pernah membebaskanku dari perbudakan, la-lalu mengangkatku menjadi ba-bagian penting i-istana."

Jeda sekian detik.

"_Sou_." Sasuke terlihat memikirkan sesuatu ketika kedua kelopak matanya menutup _onyx_nya yang dingin. "Kau ingin tahu?"

"Y-Ya."

"Menjadi pendukungku." jeda sejenak. Baru saja Hinata akan membuka mulutnya, tapi Sasuke mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Karena kau adalah teman pertamaku di istana ini, kau harus menjadi pendukungku yang perannya paling besar, bagaimana?"

Hening sejenak. Hinata terlihat berpikir untuk harus menjawab apa, rangkaian kalimat apa yang harus ia katakan. Tapi, kemudian ia menggeleng dan lalu menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dengan serius. "A-Aku bersedia, Sa-Sasuke-_sama_."

"Hn, _sou_? Bagus. Berarti kau sudah setuju. Kau harus melakukannya, tak boleh protes ataupun mundur." kemudian senyuman mengerikan terlihat samar di bibir milik calon raja kerajaan itu, namun sayang Hinata tak melihatnya.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Aku ingin sebuah keluarga, dan kurasa jika aku menjadi raja nanti kerajaan ini akan tetap memiliki kekurangan jika aku tak memilikinya, dan kurasa hanya kau lah yang bisa melengkapinya." jelas Sasuke, tapi Hinata masih tak mengerti. "Hanya kaulah yang cocok. Jadilah ratuku, jadilah keluarga pertama yang kumiliki setelah sekian lama."

Dan jawaban itu berhasil membuat Hinata Hyuuga atau mungkin, ah tidak atau yang akan menjadi Hinata Uchiha itu kini memanas akibat raut merah memenuhi wajahnya, dan akhirnya.. kesadarannya menghilang akibat terlalu senang.

**END**

**Hope You Like It!**

* * *

Author Note: Piku masih baru di fandom ini, jadi mohon bantuannya! *bows*. Bagaimana pendapat para readers? Saya yakin Sasukenya OOC. Ah, ini sebenarnya bukan OTPnya Piku, tapi lagi mau nulis SasuHina.

buat yang islam, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Buat non-islam & islam, THR ditunggu! /ngek *sebar Tiuman Hari Raya*

Last, hope you like it, thanks for reading, and mind to review? SANKYUU~ ^^


End file.
